


To Hold

by angelskuuipo



Series: Fic-A-Palooza 2008 [10]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Companion Piece, Early Work, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike’s a real boy again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snogged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snogged/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770370) by [angelskuuipo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo). 



> Prompt: desk
> 
> For [](http://snogged.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://snogged.livejournal.com/)**snogged**. This is a sequel to _To Touch_. I hope you like it, honey! Written in honor of my 4th Anniversary of Writing. Thanks be to Gabrielle for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine alone.
> 
> Originally posted 2-8-08.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spike closed his eyes in bliss as he entered her. He knew it would be like this. All that time spent watching her while he was a ghost, time spent talking and getting to know each other. Time spent aching to touch her. Now he had everything he’d dreamt of and it was everything he’d wanted.

Fred moaned in pleasure and he opened his eyes to take in her beauty. Her neck was arched and her long hair was spread in a halo around her, obscuring the few papers that hadn’t been pushed to the floor. Her office desk wasn’t the most romantic of places for their first time, but she didn’t seem to mind. Which was good, because _he_ certainly didn’t. Besides he had plans for something special later. This was just the appetizer.

When Spike had realized he was flesh and bone again, he’d made a beeline for Fred’s lab. Bursting through the doors, he’d barked at everyone to leave. When they hesitated, he shifted into his true face and snarled at them all. Fred’s quiet voice telling them it was alright finally sent them on their way. He locked the lab doors and stalked towards her, letting his face melt back to human.

Fred looked at him curiously when he stopped in front of her, too close for common courtesy. She was a little startled when he took her glasses off and set them on the counter. He muttered, “I’ve waited a long time to be able to do this,” before pressing his lips to hers. She hesitated for only a moment before returning the kiss.

Spike backed her into her office, reveling in being able to touch, to hold, to _do_ something, anything, with his mad scientist. With a sweep of his arm, he cleared her desk, not caring when the computer monitor crashed to the floor and sent up a spray of angry sparks. Fred pulled back and looked at him accusingly. He just shrugged and went back to kissing her. She laughed softly against his mouth and he laid her down on the smooth surface.

He didn’t know if they would have anything more beyond this night, but he knew he wanted make it as good for her as possible. He was a real boy again and she was the reason.

That was all that mattered.

-30-


End file.
